To Die For
by Dawning Dusk
Summary: Nero is bored of everyday life. Dante had returned home months ag. One night, a young man comes to Nero. A young Dante, confused as to how his age reverted. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

The glass clinked on the countertop, the ice rattling in the empty glass. For months, this had been his daily routine. Wake up, wait for a call, any ringing to come from his phone, and when none did, he left. The bar was always more lively anyway. Sure, he didn't like people, but it was better than being alone.

With a yawn and a stretch, he stood. Might as well go back home. There was nothing to do around here anyway.

However, home was as depressing as the bar. He flopped on his couch, stretching out, shaking out his white locks. Honestly, it was so boring to sit around doing nothing.

He grabbed for the remote from the floor by his head and flipped on the TV. His blue eyes glazed over for a moment as he watched the box. Then, he started clicking through the channels. Nothing.

There was a groan.

"Nothing at all, huh? That's…. _annoying_."

He shifted, sitting up. Boots clacked on the hardwood floor, a blue coat swishing as he got up and went to the phone.

He held the device in his hand a few moments before giving a bark of laughter, "What am I thinking? Like I want to deal with _him!_ I must need something to do."

He put the phone back in the cradle and hummed softly in thought. What could he do?

Like calling that cocky bastard was an option. What would he say anyway? There was no excuse to call other than he was bored. And like hell he'd admit it to that kid.

He gave another groan and moved into the bedroom. Oh well. Might as well nap.

"_Nero!"_

Oh. Huh. It was _his_ voice. Well, that's what he got for thinking about him before napping. Now the blasted punk was haunting his dreams.

"_Nero!"_

The man snuggled into the pillow. Maybe it would just go away.

"_NERO!" _A door slammed open and footsteps were heard running in.

"How annoying," he grumbled, pushing his body up to be supported by his elbows. His bedroom door slammed open and a kid stood there, breathing heavily.

What he wore was different from his usual attire. A long red coat covered his lithe body al the same, but there was a strap over his chest, holding his holsters to his back, and baggy pants tucked into what looked like combat boots. His shaggy white hair was in his face, but his blue eyes were still peering out at the man in bed.

"… You…? What are you doing here?" the man in bed demanded. The boy ran a hand over his forehead. Hard to believe this was the same guy who bested him without breaking a sweat.

"I need your help," the boy said breathless.

"I can see that. What happened to you?" the man asked, now rising from bed. He hadn't bothered to change, still wearing his denim jeans. The boy didn't respond and he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can't help if you don't tell me what happened," he reminded. The boy looked away uncomfortably. The man pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning, "Fine. Let me ask this. What has your stupidity done to you, Dante?"

**To tell you the truth, I'm not so sure where I'm going with this *laughs* Reviews and ideas are welcomed :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I got a villain and a plot idea. Thank you Tobi! :3 Now, I can progress with a clearer goal**

_**Pushka**_

**O3oYou read my fic, I feel hapy. I've read your DMC ones. Great job, can't wait for the new chapter!**

**It might become a yaoi O3o Would you help me write it if it was? O3o I'd be honored! Drop me a message if your interested~!**

_**SirenaLorely**_

***laughs* It might. We'll see. But yes, I can see Nero being dominant, but I can also see Dante being the little punk bitch he is and teasing Nero all the way *laughs again***

_**Demonkiller24dmc**_

***laughs* Hopefully this chapter won't disappoint!**

_**Semjaza**_

**Ah, I forgot to add those in O3o My bad *laughs* I was hurriedly typing away before it left me**

**Now that I've gone through my reviews, to the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**Oh my, this seems to be quiet long ^-^;;;;**

Nero and Dante settled in the man's living room. Nero was sprawled out on the couch while Dante raided his fridge and returned with a beer. Nero watched him curiously, tugging on the boy's coat as he walked by.

"Dante, how old would you say you are right now? Your body."

"… 'Bout nineteen. Why?"

Nero reached up, sliding the beer from Dante's hands, "You're too young to have this then."

"Wh-Nero!"

The man simply grinned and cracked it open; taking a dink, then set it on the floor by his head. A young Dante grumbled and vanished back into the kitchen, returning with a chair from Nero's table. He sat it on the floor and straddled it, his blue eyes gloomy as he stared at Nero over the back of the chair, resting his chin on his folded hands.

"Spill. What happened to you Dante?"

The boy in red sat up with a groan, tugging his fingers through his white hair.

"… Lady brought a mission by for me, you know, the brunette chick. Anyway, there had been a demon lurking around an abandoned house… To tell you the truth, it was more of a ghost story. Some lights flickered on and off in the dark, shadows seen in the windows, that kind of thing. She made me go investigate…"

_Dante stared past the wrought iron gate at the old mansion. So far, nothing had changed. It was a dark, empty house, just as he'd figured. He set his shoulders with a groan and turned to leave when he felt something tug at the back of his mind, a soft growling echoing at the back of his head._

_The hunter glanced over his shoulder to see what looked like two children slide through the gate and make their way to the house, laughing. It took all he had to suppress a groan. Were kids really this stupid?_

_Dante figured that Lady would chew him out if he had let a couple kids vanish while he was working on the case, so he vaulted over the wall. His boots made no noise as they came in contact with dead flowers. This made him curious, but it wasn't important at the moment._

_He strode for the mansion, keeping his eyes open for any sign of movement. As he drew nearer to the building, he noticed the subtle changes in it. From the gate, he could see the visible cracks in the window. Up close, they seemed to vanish. _That_ was worth noting._

_And the door that didn't creak as he pushed it open. In fact, the interior didn't look worn at all. The red carpet gleamed in the dim light from the candelabra that hug in the entryway. Polished marble coated the floor and staircase, which was also covered by a red and gold trimmed carpet. A hall stretched back next to the stairs, as well as an open doorway to his left and right._

_Something, however, told him to ascend the stairs. So, he did._

_It was strange, walking up these stairs. Nothing like the creaky wood back at the Devil May Cry. However, this home was older than his shop, from what Lady had told him._

_A family had lived here before with two small children, a boy and a girl. The siblings had a terminal illness, and weren't going to make it passed childhood, so their parents had this house tailored to fit the children. The doorknobs were low and the stairs weren't the average height, causing Dante to take them two at a time to keep from tripping._

_ Soon, the hunter made it upstairs. Before he could start searching, he heard the child's laughter once again. The sound was melodic, hypnotizing almost, and it drew him to the first door._

_ It was empty, the moonlight streaming in from a shattered window._

_ "So, this is what the house looks like," he muttered. The floorboards that poked out from under a rug were rotted, nails popped up, ready to catch any shoe or foot that dared tried to tread on them._

_ Observing nothing in the room, he pulled that door closed again. It locked with a click and he continued on. The laughter caught his attention again, and his eyes were drawn to the corner of a small white dress fluttering around the corner. Immediately, the hunter was after it. It lead him through more halls and corridors than he thought the mansion could have, all well-lit and well kept._

_ Even with his speed, he couldn't catch the owner of the dress and it led him to a crossroads in the building, vanishing with another laugh._

_Frustrated, the hunter ripped a hand through his white hair, staring out the large window opposite. His mind was drawn to Patty for a moment. How often had she outsmarted him like this?_

What did he do to draw her out?

_A slow grin spread over his face and he tucked his hands in his pockets and started to whistle a melody as he took the hall to his left. The hunter had a feeling the child had gone the opposite direction, and instead of going after her(?), he would bait her out._

_Whenever patty tried to play hide-and-go-seek with him, Dante would go the other way, walking away from where he'd heard her run off too. She'd run up to catch him, angry that he'd upset their game._

_From what he figured, this girl had to be four or five. That meant that she would have a lower patience and would come to him sooner._

"That when I heard the singing," Dante explained, looking up at Nero, who was entrapped in the story, "It was beautiful, the most amazing thing I'd ever heard. I followed it and it led me to a room much like the first…"

_Dante pushed open the door with the utmost care. This room was empty as well, save for a small chair in the middle of the room, a body in it. The room was in perfect condition, lights filling it out beautifully, but glinting angrily off the white walls._

_The hunter entered, watching the body in the chair._

"_Hey, kid," he said. The singer stopped, the last note hanging in the air, "You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous. How about we get you home to your parents?"_

_Slowly, the body in chair got up and turned. It was a small girl, green eyes, filled with tears, staring at him, dark hair curling around her face and licking her cheek. She carried a dirty brown rabbit in her hand. The poor thing looked worse for wear, a beaded eye hanging by only a few threads; it had a bite mark torn from the ear and it looked like it had half a foot. A white nightgown hung on her thin frame, the moonlight shining through the window, making it look transparent. Dante made another note, he couldn't see any signs of a body through the cloth. A hand inched for Ebony._

_Suddenly, she started to cry, wailing a single word, "CHRONUS!"_

_A gust of wind filtered in and a small boy appeared, glaring at Dante with green eyes, his hand tightly gripping the girl's. He was wearing pajamas, just as she was although his was a button up shirt and pants._

"_Did he hurt you, Ananke?" he asked, a venom in his tone as green eyes analyzed the hunter. The girl didn't respond."_

"You_," the boy hissed, "What did you do?"_

"_Listen, kid, I didn't do anything," he sighed, "You should get out of here though. Aren't your parents worried about you?"_

_This caused the girl to cry louder and the boy started to snarl at Dante._

"_Fool. You've upset my sister. You do not realize what you've done." As the boy spoke, his form started to change. He grew, his body gaining scales as his limbs shrank from view._

_Dante took hold of Rebellion, drawing the broadsword from his back as the child's head was replaced with heads from a bull, a lion, and a human's head._

_Dante figured he's just found his demon._

_The lion's mouth opened and it exhaled. Dante found himself suddenly engulfed in warmth and the room spun around him._

"I blacked out," the demon hunter admitted, "When I woke, my body had taken this shape."

"… How long ago was that?" Nero asked, finally sitting up, no longer tired.

"… A day ago," Dante said after a moment of thought. The older man got up now and moved to a bookshelf that rested in the corner of the room. He had a hunch…

He dragged out a thick volume, brushing off the spine, "Lady gave this to me once. Said it may come in handy."

He moved to the table in the kitchen and dropped it on the wood. The table creaked in protest for a moment, but went silent.

By now, Dante had entered the kitchen and was peering over Nero's shoulder at the pages of the book as they fluttered by. From what he could make out, it wasn't a language he could understand.

Suddenly, the ruffling stopped and Nero's demonic claw gently skimmed down the page.

"Damnit, Dante. What did you get yourself into," he hissed, casting a glance at the teen over his shoulder. The young hunter simply shrugged.

"Chronus. A time demon. His sister, Ananke controls fate. Dante, do you realize what you've done?"

**Wiki for the win *laughs***

**Oh dear, Dante. Chronus controls time and you upset him. Nice job.**

**Stay tuned for the next update~!**

**Yes, Chronus and Ananke are true Greek Gods, I just borrowed them. Afterall, don't the demons seem to resemble something from Greek mythology? Chornus is really "Father Time" and Ananke is his consort and mother to the fates.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided. Every four comments I get, I update. This time it was five, only because I was at school when the fifth arrived, but I had already started the chapter =w=**

_**Pushka~**_

***laughs* I'm glad you liked the recap. I wasn't sure how clear it would come out. I was more interested in description there*laughs***

**Yeah, he is lucky. However, you'll find out not so much later in this chapter~**

**Sweet~ you just made my day~ So, care to email/pm me to work out the details? :3**

_**Semjaza**_

**Thanks~ I'm glad you approve of greatness xD I tried to make it seem really creepy. Guess it worked. =w= Hurm, well, over 21 xD Not so sure. I mean, if he has alcohol, he has to be in his early twenties.**

_**SirenaLoreley**_

**Yeah, I know *frowns* I wasn't trying to make them dangerous, just rather creepy *laughs* Yes, he does. Nero knows all! O3o how scary *laughs again***

**Not sure, she come up on WikiPedia, you know how reliable it is *laughs***

_**Minnesota Fireball Wolf, Inu-chama**_

**A new chapter, guys!**

"Do you realize what you've done, Dante?" Nero hissed. The boy looked at him and shrugged. Nero had to restrain from slapping the kid senseless. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "how do you know how long you were out for?"

There was another shrug, "When I woke up outside the building, the sun was rising. Figured if it had been a decent amount of time, someone would have noticed."

This puzzled Nero. It should have been longer. From what Dante described, the attack from the lion—

"Then again, no one goes by there..." Dante continued to muse. Nero groaned, closing his eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The two had worked together recently. How did Nero forget how frustrating working with Dante was?"

"… Kid?" Dante asked Nero, evoking a glare.

"Don't call me that," Nero snapped, turning to face the boy. He crossed his arms over his chest, the Devil Bringer over his human arm, "Chronus has three heads and each is a different representation of time. The lion is youth, the man for mortality, and the bull for immortality. What you were hit with, Lions Breath, it turns the clock backwards. You're growing younger. Benjamin Button."

Dante's stare was blank, "… Who?"

"Man who aged backwards…. Never mind," Nero swept the Devil Bringer, as if the rid the air of the words, "The point is, you've lost ten years in about a week, I'd say.

"Lion's breath is a strong attack and the reversal tires the body. Even for a demon," Nero added when Dante went to speak, "… you've got about two weeks before your gone, I think."

"…. Two _weeks?_" Dante asked, Nero laughing as the boy's voice broke.

"We'd better fix this, then," Nero said when he finally stopped laughing, "Fortuna castle has a library. We'll start there. In this book, it says that Chronus and Ananke won't stay in one place for long."

Nero closed the thick volume and lifted it (the table seemed to sigh when with the absent weight) and carried it back to the bookshelf, returning it to it's spot. Then, he turned to Dante, looking him over, "… Don't you have anything else? Its cold."

Dante mumbled something, looking down.

"What?"

"… _Nothing fits me anymore_," Dante mumbled. Nero snorted and bit his lip to keep from laughing. Then, it was a miracle Dante didn't show up stark-naked (Not that he would have cared, mind you). Nero shook that last thought away.

"I think I've got something you can wear. Come on," Nero said, heading for the hall at the other end of the couch.

Dante followed after the man, looking at the closed door's curiously. He'd been here a few times, but Nero never opened any other doors besides his own. Briefly, Dante what was hidden behind the portals before finding himself in Nero's room.

The elder man went back to his closet, humming softly as he stared in. His torso vanished a moment as he leaned into the closet, then it returned as he tossed a black shirt to Dante. The boy caught it with his face, and then held it in his hands, staring at it.

"Just put it on. Better than nothing," Nero said as he started to dress for the trip. He pulled on a black short sleeved shirt and a long coat, still denim like he used to wear. The red emblem of the Order, however, had been replaced with a bright red 'D'.

After the Savior incident, Dante and Nero kept in touch, during one point sending Nero a sign that read _Devil May Cry_ in red neon. Dante' explained to Nero that it was the name of his business and he wanted Nero to set base in Fortuna, so he had. The emblem on his coat now was his way of advertizing the business.

Dante allowed himself a small smile when he saw it. The kid was doing well for himself.

He shrugged out of his red coat and tugged on the black shirt. It fit him, nice and snug, and had long sleeves, going to his wrists. She shrugged back into his coat, thankful that he'd gotten the sleeve fixed, and strapped on his holster, then looked to the older man.

Nero was shaking a hand through his hair, grumbling about the length, before he turned to Dante, "Ready?"

Nero still wore next to the same outfit from when he and Dante had first met, the only differences were the new emblem on his sleeve and that he didn't zip up the hoodie.

The boy nodded, watching after Nero as we walked out, then followed. He felt something in his chest throb and ignored it.

**Yes, I could write so much more, but Descriptions and details aren't coming to mind O3o**

**Anyway, like I said, every four reviews and I'll try and get up a new chapter. I know this one wasn't as long, but…. *shrugs* Don't worry, many things will be covered, this just has a lot of talking.**

**And the whole business with the Devil May Cry sign given to Nero, it did happen, only in the DMC4 novel.**

**I hope you enjoyed~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All right, here's another chapter, sorry that it took a while ^-^;;; I had a math test to study for on Thursday.**

_**Semjaza**_

**Thanks =w= I was hoping it'd turn out good. Especially now since Dante's the punk kid *laughs***

_**Pushka**_

***laughs* That image gives me so many ideas. I'm not sure if he's going to age back all the way though, or if they're going to find a solution first~**

_**SirenaLorely**_

**That would be great *laughs* Dunno if he'll age back all the way, like I told Pushka. We'll see what happens.**

_**Minnesota Fireball Wolf**_

**Oh yeah~! It's definitely getting hot. Not enough to melt the coming snow, unfortunately *laughs***

_**XxMikitoHyugaxX, Kiriwufei**_

**Thanks for reading~! Here's another update~!**

**Special thanks to Pushka for helping~ Hope you all enjoy this chapter too~!**

Fortuna castle was as desolate as always. A light snow dusted the ground as Dante and Nero approached it, taking a makeshift staircase to the ground. When they reached the bottom, Dante brushed the snow from his coat, grumbling. At least it was leather. Unfortunately, it did a good job of _trapping_ the cold to his skin. He grumbled, rubbing his arms. The jacket was so old that it did a shoddy job of keeping him warm.

Nero soon noticed and grinned.

"Want my coat?" he asked with a smirk, "It's nice and warm~"

Dante gave a blue-eyed glare and it made Nero's grin grow.

"You aren't human, are you?" he grumbled, making Nero laugh. Hadn't he said that to Dante when they met?

"About as much as you are," Nero said. Dante grumbled and moved by the older man, jamming his thumbs in his belt loops. Nero gave a smirk, following after.

Thankfully, there were no demon attacks as they entered the castle. Nero found it odd, but said nothing about it.

Dante on the other hand, sighed. It wasn't as cold in here, as it had been out in the snow. However, that didn't keep him from blowing in his hands. His fingers were freezing.

The boy looked up at the painting of the last head of the Order. There was still a huge hole torn right in the center, cold snowflakes wafting in. Just the sight of them caused him to shiver.

Nero gave a laugh and pushed his shoulder, "Come on, library's this way."

Unlike the first time Dante had been here, no lights were blazing. Thankfully Nero knew the way and it wasn't long until the grand doors to the library were pushed open.

Nero went about quickly, lighting the room while Dante peered at the books.

He'd never been a big reader. Not of stuff like this anyway. He pulled one of the books from the shelves, which touched the ceiling, and thumbed through it. Words flashed before his eyes, blurring together. He slammed the book shut and returned it to the cubby. Turning, his arms folded over his chest and he looked to Nero. The older man was bent over a book, Devil Bringer lying against the desk, his human hand fisting in his white hair to keep it from his eyes as he crossed his ankles.

Dante curiously went over to him, looking over his shoulder at the book. This one he could understand, however, he didn't want to.

_Chronus_, he read over Nero's shoulder, _and his sister Ananke have posed as children for centuries to stay in a home and be loved. However, eventually the human bodies they take wither and die._

Dante simply stared. Well… That did explain a lot. His blue eyes traveled down the page further, _… When discovered, they flee, taking new bodies and are welcomed into a new home. They are nearly impossible to find._

Dante groaned and stepped back, grabbing his hair in tight fists.

"What?" Nero asked, not even bothering to turn.

"Impossible to find, kid, that's what is says. How the hell are we going to—"

A book met Dante's face and he fell onto his ass on the floor, startled. When he pulled the book away, Nero was standing over him, looking bored.

"You've done the impossible before, Dante. This isn't anything new," he said, exhaling, "What we need is bait."

"… Kid, you obviously don't get it," Dante said, moving to get to his feet. Before he could, Nero dropped a book in his lap.

"We need bait. And what better to use," Nero grinned now, leaning close in to Dante's face, "Than the man who pissed them off?"

Dante could only blink up at Nero dumbly, not comprehending. A single word managed to escape his lips.

"_What?_"

The trip back to Nero's Devil may Cry wasn't long. Not according to Nero. Then again, he wasn't carrying anything.

Dante was laden down with books in his arms. He couldn't quite see over the top of them and Nero was constantly pulling on his sleeve to keep the younger man from running into anything. Or anyone.

Dante spilled the books from his arms onto the couch and groaned, falling to sit on the floor.

"Why did we bring so many at once?" he complained, rolling his shoulder.

"Because, _we_ need to study," Nero said. He went to the books, lifting nearly all of them with the Devil Bringer and carried them off, causing Dante to scowl.

A realization struck Dante that Nero was turning out to be more like _he_ was everyday… A pang struck Dante, and he moved a hand to his heart, coiling a bit. Something whispered in the back of his mind that it hadn't hurt like this in a long time. The memory of his brother hadn't scorched his heart since the last time Dante caught sight of the face so like his own…

He hadn't heard Nero enter, but felt as the older man lifted him from the ground and set his body on the couch. When Nero went to leave, he grabbed his hand, nearly absently, running his thumb over the back of his hand.

Something irrational spoke in the back of his brain now, upsetting the logic that was there earlier.

_Nero looks like Vergil right? As close as he can get without being our twin. Maybe…. Just once…_

Nero looked down at the kid, startled, "Dante?"

He didn't respond, tugging on his hand. The force nearly pulled him back on the couch. He went to snap at him, and then saw the look Dante had. Almost pleading, his eyes glazed over and…

_Crying?_ Nero asked himself, watching as Dante rolled over to press his face into the cushions, still clinging to his hand. Having to idea what was going through the kid's mind, he crouched down on the floor, trying to peer at Dante's face.

He had read that when Chronus forced the body to age backwards, the emotional pain one felt would return. This made Nero sigh. Really, he didn't want to deal with this. PMS was not kind to men. Especially if they were the ones who had it.

"Dante," Nero said, brushing some hair from the kid's ace, trying to find his eyes. Dante really needed a haircut, the man decided, "Dante, look at me."

Slowly, blue eyes met his and Nero exhaled, "Come on. Let's get you something to eat. You've gotta be hungry."

The man stood then, releasing Dante's hand. The boy seemed to come to his senses, blinking and running his sleeve over his eyes.

"..Yeah," Dante finally murmured, "… There any pizza places around here?"

Nero groaned. Damn pizza. But, to appease Dante in his fragile state…

"Yeah. Down the street," he said with a shrug, "… You want to eat in?"

"No," Dante said, quickly, "Let's go out."

Nero nodded, not wanting to put up with more of Dante's problems. Besides, he didn't want the kid whining about not getting what he wanted anyway.

"Let's go," Nero said, going for the door.

Dante watched Nero for a moment. A part of his mind of his mind was screaming profanities, cursing him, another however…

"Come on," the older man said impatiently from the door. Dante nodded and got to his feet quickly, hurrying after Nero.

_If you can keep secrets, then I'll tell you mine_, Dante thought absently as he and Nero exited the building.

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun. Dante, you are is PMSing. Ouch.**

**Also, that lat thought Dante has is a line from the song To Die For by The Birthday Massacre. That song inspired this fic, and is what I listen too while I type it. It's an epic song. You should go listen to it. It would make me happy =w= I'll get the next chapter up…. As soon as I figure out what to have happen in it O3o If there are any suggestions, I welcome them~! Sometimes all I need is a simple idea to get the ball rolling~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Look, stuff came to my head to write! =w=**

_**xDragon-Queenx**_

***laughs*We'll see. I can't write lemons well. I've tried and failed. Miserably O3o But yes, the teasing will resume. Once I figure out how to do it O3o**

_**Pushka**_

**The funny thing is, I'm not even a big fan of Dante/Vergil o3o However, Nero does look like a Vergil, even if only a little. Which is what Dante's brain tells him.**

**Yes. Live bait is always the best, ne? I find it works very well indeed :3**

***laughs* Nice :3 I recently found it to be one of my favorite songs, to tell you the truth. Lots of AMVs get me to like songs (like Monster by Lady Gaga, to a Dante/Nero vid. =w=) Yay for fan moments *laughs* **

_**SirenaLoreley**_

**Yeah, poor Dante. I make all my characters slightly emo at some point *laughs* Even if it's just in a fic.**

**I picture the two as more peaceful demons. When their peace is disrupted, they act. However, I picture Chronus having a bit of a quarrel with Dante.**

**Here's another update for you~**

**Here's to another chapter of what feels like a crack fic to me~!**

Dante was bored. There was no other way to explain it. The pizza place they had gone to was blessedly quiet and empty. However, despite that, they still hadn't gotten their pizza yet.

When Dante voiced this, Nero sighed.

"Dante, we just ordered," he pointed out, absently rubbing his arm. He didn't bother to hide the Devil Bringer anymore; people had grown accustomed to it. Nero took a dink of the soda he'd gotten, eying Dante over the brim of the glass. The boy was grumbling, his arms crossed over his chest. Nero grinned.

"Be patient," Nero reminded. Dante huffed.

"Easy for you to say. You aren't the one aging in reverse."

"Benjamin Button," Nero said again. Dante glared. He still didn't know what the other man was talking about. A memory flashed over Dante's eyes and he turned away from Nero, looking out the window up at the blue sky.

"_Vergil! Tell me!" Dante whined. The brothers had been returning from town with groceries for Eva, their mother. Once again, Vergil was playing mind games with Dante. He couldn't beat Dante's gunmanship or strength of body easily, but his mind trumped his twin._

"_It's a simple riddle Dante," Vergil said, bored, shuffling the paper bag in his arms. It was taking most of the afternoon for Dante to solve it, "What walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three in the evening?"_

_Dante huffed, his face scrunching. He didn't like this game._

"_Just tell me!" he demanded again. Vergil laughed, walking ahead._

"_C'mon, mom promised spaghetti for dinner!" Vergil smiled at his younger twin._

The laugh echoed in Dante's ears.

He never did find out what the answer was.

"Nero?" he said softly.

"Yeah."

"I've got a riddle for you…"

"Shoot," Nero shrugged.  
"What walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three in the morning?"

Nero looked at Dante curiously, "You should know what it is. It's easy."

"Yeah? What is it?" Dante's eyes still hadn't left the window.

"It's man, Dante. A child in the morning, a man at noon, and elder in the evening," Nero said, looking at the boy's face. He caught Dante's blue eyes widening a bit, "why do you ask?"

Dante shook his head. He doubted that Vergil saw something like this happening to him. Then again, Vergil had predicted many things that came to pass…

Nero caught the thoughtful look on Dante's face, but before he could ask about it, the pizza was slid onto the table by a friendly waitress.

"Sorry about the wait," she said with a smile and a wink, "Enjoy~!"

"Thanks," Nero muttered as Dante attacked the pizza. The boy ate with such speed and glutton Nero never thought possible.

"Hey. Dante," Nero started after Dante took a particularly big bite. The boy looked at him curious. It took all Nero had not to laugh; Dante's cheeks were puffed out very much like a certain rodent, "Do you plan on tasting that?"

Dante blinked, and then swallowed while Nero resisted the urge to gag. There was now chewing preceding that.

"What do you mean?"

"You're eating habits are rather…"

"Hey," Dante started, going for another slice of pizza, "I don't criticize how you eat. Leave me alone."

"… I'm worried you'll end up choking," Nero muttered, taking another drink of soda. He had yet to touch the pizza. To be honest, he was afraid that Dante would bite his hand off, "How long has it been since you last ate?"

Dante shrugged, "Dunno. If what you said holds true, it's been a week."

Nero sighed, "Honestly, how are you not dead?"

"I've died a couple times," Dante said casually, "Like when you impaled me."

Nero snorted, "You didn't really die, remember?"

A sudden thought came to Nero, "How many times have you been like that? Impaled?"

"Uhm…" Dante thought for a moment, holding a slice of pizza in his hand, "Counting the time you did it? Eight times, I think…."

"… Eight?"

"It's like I have a fucking sign that says: 'Stab my heart 3' sign on my forehead," he said bitterly, making a little heart motion with the sign description and giving a large cheesy smile.

Nero laughed, "Well, aren't you unlucky?"

"Stow it," Dante grumbled, "Before I decide to shove this pizza down your throat."

Nero simply laughed, taking another drink. At least Dante seemed to be feeling better now.

Soon, they were back at the Devil May Cry 2 as Nero had taken to calling it. The sun was setting and it was doubtful that they'd find Chronus and Ananke tonight.

"You can sleep on the couch," Nero said, "I'll bring you a blanket and pillow."

Dante nodded, his body sinking into the couch as Nero vanished down the hall. He was full, but felt hollow. Another pang jerked through his chest and he folded over, his finger's fisting in his hair as he closed his eyes tight. His body throbbed painfully.

Damnit, why couldn't the kid let him drink? If he could, this feeling would be gone. If he could, he'd be feeling better. If…

_If Vergil wasn't dead, you wouldn't be feeling like this_, a voice whispered. He'd heard that before. A long time ago.

_Dante walked into the nearest bar to the shop. God, he needed to drink. Anything to clear his mind. He sat at the bar, his mind going in autopilot as he ordered. He didn't even hear what he was saying._

_Bobby's Cellar had been closed for a good few months now, so he had to live with this. At least the beer didn't taste watered down._

_Grue was gone. Bobby was gone. Gilver was gone._

'Not Gilver,'_ he reminded himself as a drink landed in front of took a large gulp and set the glass back on the counter, nearly empty now._

"_Vergil."_

_That last image flashed in his mind. Bandaged hands coming up to grasp the bandages falling around the mirror that was Vergil's face. The hatred, desperation in those blue eyes._

_And the screaming._

"Here," Nero said, dropping a blanket and pillow next to Dante, "If you need more…."

Suddenly, Dante mumbled something that made Nero stop.

"What'd ya say?"

"Remember a promise you couldn't hold onto, though it brings me to tears now, I need you to know…" Dante said softly. Nero was confused.  
"What?"

Dante suddenly gripped Nero's wrist tight and pulled him close.  
_Vergil…_ was the single word tumbling through Dante's mind as he looked at Nero.

Outside the Devil May Cry—Nero's shop—clouds gathered overhead and started to spill, rain pounding down on the earth as if it were crying.

Somewhere, lighting flashed and thunder rumbled, drowning the sounds the shop was emitting.

**That riddle is in DMC3, its part of a mission for the game. You have to go in corresponding doors with lights in them. Mess up and you have to start all over again. Honestly, I don't remember if you ever figure out the answer to the riddle =w= **

**Also, that thing about Dante with the sign is from a little mini comic from mission one. He yells that at Nero and he freaks out realizing Dante's still alive. *laughs***

**Bobby's Cellar came out of the Devil May Cry novel as did Grue. I loved Grue =w=**

**Oh mai, what did Dante and Nero do? I have no fucking clue =w= Let your imaginations figure it out (or if someone wants to write a lemon, feel free, I'll add it in if you want and credit you.) Hopefully this makes up for the time that I was missing :3 This one was a fun chapter to write, I must say. Lots of flashbacks.**

**** I'll take suggestions and ideas on what to do from here~! As always =w=**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola readers! It's been a while. Well, welcome to Christmas break! (At least for me) I hope to get out some chapters here and now! **

**I still don't know what to write. -_-**

**Well. No one wrote a lemon for me. I guess you get to leave your imaginations to come up with it yourself.**

_**Pushka**_

**xD Nice. I'm really not surprised. I have a lot of guy friends, their logic would go there too.**

_**SirenaLorely**_

**Haha, I didn't notice that happened, to tell you the truth, but yes, it is. He was very angsty in the third game. I imagine he was having a lot of flashbacks they never showed O3o**

_**To everyone else**_

**Here goes another update~!**

**Oh mai, I sat on this for a few days ^-^;;; I procrastinate, its official. I started this chapter a while ago and never did anything with it. Bug me to get things up, gaiz! xP I started this at the beginning of Christmas Break and here it is at the end of it and I'm just now finishing.**

Nero woke the next morning to lights streaming in through the window. With a grumble, he rolled over, nuzzling into something soft. A smile took his face and he slid a bit closer. Warm, soft…

_Strawberries?_

Blue eyes snapped open, his vision clouded by white hair. Visions flashed in the back of his head from last night, causing his face to heat in a blush and he sat up quickly.

A young Dante was laying beside him, holding a pillow close as if it were a doll, his eyes closed tight.

The elder gave a low groan, running a hand over his face. He was hoping that this didn't complicate things, but a deeper part of him wished it would happen. However, he just had one question.

_Who is Vergil?_

When Dante woke, it was clear to Nero that last night hadn't been so kind to the boy.

Nero watched from his spot on the couch as the man who was once his elder seemed to limp everywhere, more than once tripping over his own feet as he walked.

Nero tried to stifle a laugh, he really did. It was just too damn funny to watch this boy, a shadow of the man who had one bested him in combat and had always seemed so graceful stumble like a drunken man.

"Don't tell me you were hitting the drinks after I fell asleep," Nero said, trying to focus on the book in his lap and ignore a bang that was most likely Dante running into the table. Again. A grin took the hunter's lips, "Oh wait. You passed out before me didn't you? What, did you get up in the middle of the night?"

"Fuck you," came Dante's muffled reply, followed by clattering. Nero assumed that he was trying to scrap up a meal from what was in the fridge. However, the now elder slayer couldn't keep back the reply that sprung to his lips.

"Ah, I think you have that backwards, Dante."

"You know what, _kid_…" Dante's growl came from the kitchen. Nero smirked, trying to narrow his focus on the book again.

Trying to find the two demons wasn't easy and he found he'd translated some of the text wrong when he was telling Dante about the two. Chronus was time, but Ananke wasn't fate. She was destiny.

That did make things a bit more complicated; however it would be more of a challenge telling Dante how this stupid curse could be reversed. Nero couldn't find a quick fix or a home remedy—which was no surprise—so they'd have to figure out something else.

"Any luck?"

Nero half jumped out of his skin when he heard Dante at his side so suddenly. He glared at the boy next to him, who grinned smugly in reply.

"I don't have to be helping you, you know," Nero reminded. This made Dante's grin grow wider.

"You're doing it because you love me."

The hunter snorted, rolling his eyes, "Right."

His eyes returned to the book before Dante could come up with a remark and the by huffed, not liking being ignored.

"Dante, what town were you in when you were attacked?" Nero asked suddenly. Dante though about it a moment, scratching his chin.

"Eh…. Inferns Niu," Dante shrugged. Nero had to once again resist the urge to smack the kid.

"Infrens Niu means 'Hell's Nest'," Nero growled.

"So?"

The Devil Bringer's talons suddenly found themselves imbedded in the arm of his couch.

"How did I sleep with such an idiot?" nero muttered to himself, "Come on. We're going."

"Going?"Dante asked as Nero got up.

"To Infrens Niu. I've got to check adoption records and start from there and I can't dothat from here," the hunter said, vanishing down the hall to his room.

Dante sat there, staring at the spot of empty air where Nero had been standing.

Another pang surged through his chest before he pushed himself up, following to retrievehis clothes.

Infrens Niu. It was a city known for a demon attack that nearly destroyed the town. However, that attack wasn't remembered now and this time, Dante wasn't swarmed by people who claimed to know him.

The pair of hunters wandered down the streets of the city, cars rumbling by and people chattering loudly. On any other day, Nero would have found a good spot near his home with a book and his music, curling up to read while waiting for another job to come in.

However, since Dante was with him, that was impossible. Not because of the hunter's curse, but he wouldn't shut up long enough for Nero to think.

The elder hunter had no idea what the red-clad man was going on about and really could have cared less.

He caught part of Dante's tangent, picking up on how the younger man was disgusted by this city and how people kept staring at his coat as if they were going either tear it to shred or rip it off his back.

Nero got the distinct feeling that Dante was paranoid.(And that more of the stares were directed in his direction. The Devil Bringer was covered in bandages and gauze to hid it and it's glow from the world.)

The boy had started off on some other subject when Nero cut him off, slapping his hand over Dante's mouth.

"Orphanage," Nero said, pointing up to a building on his right. The elder hunter caught the memory that flashed behind his companion's eyes and looked away, shoving his hands in his pockets and heading up the stairs.

The building looked new, no chips in the brick of the towering structure. Little faces watched through the windows, causing a pang to hit Nero's heart.

He knew what it was like to be one of those hopefuls, praying that everyone who walked through that door would simply…take him away.

The heavy wooden portal pushed open under Nero's hand and he was greeted by the sight of many children running and laughing by him. A few older kids had planted themselves on the stairs and were watching him with cold eyes, betraying the happiness of their younger counter parts.

Guilt tugged at Nero. Before, when Kyrie was still… He would help out at the orphanage when he didn't have a mission. He'd been shunning that ritual for other things, but the look on the older kid's faces made him vow that when he got home, he would start helping at the care center again.

By the time he realized that Dante had yet to enter, a large woman was standing before him, smiling, "Hello, sir, what can I do for you?"

Nero shuffled a bit awkwardly. What could he say, "… I'm looking for a set of twins."

"Well," the woman laughed, "That's an odd request from a single man. You sure you can handle it?"

The hunter blinked as realization sunk in.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd be surprised," he muttered, "These twins, I've seen them before… They've been sleeping in abandoned homes and I wanted to make sure they made it here."

The hunter was surprised that the lie came out so fluidly and that the woman believed it.

"… We did have a little boy and girl came in the other day," she said, "But they were so sick. I'm afraid they were adopted this morning."

Nero exhaled. Step one down.

"Could you tell me where they are now? I took them in one night and they left some of their belongings with me. I wanted to make sure they were returned," Nero gave a friendly smile, then saw the suspicion on the woman's face.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm not allowed to tell you where they are now," she said, "But, if you give their things to me, I'll be sure they're returned."

"Of course. I have to go get them from the car," Nero lied smoothly, backing and heading back outside.

As the doors closed behind him, he groaned, closing his eyes.

"Anything?"

His blue eyes opened to find Dante reclined on the stairs, his head titled back to look up at Nero.

"No dice. They were adopted earlier today," the elder hunter sighed, "I couldn't get the address."

"We do things my way then," Dante grinned, springing up from the stairs and heading down the street. Nero blinked, and then hurried after the boy.

**Viola, long update. Y'know, I was going to do a lot more in this chapter, but then I fear it would have been too long, and this one is already two chapters combined. So, I'll just do another chapter.**

***laughs* This one didn't go the way my brain had it planned. My fingers got ahead of me and POOF! This is the result.**

**I'm not sure if I like it so much but…**

**Role-playing this plotline kinda helped. Although, where that role-play is going is very interesting. (Nero's demon side is in heat which doesn't help that Dante wants to fuck his brains out and his demon side will vanish when it gets pregenant and will bring back the child. Total mind fuck, right? O3o)**

**You gaiz should role-play with me :3 I'm a very lonely person.**

**Oh, I go on Subeta (For those of you who know what that is), and I two of my pets are Devil Hunter Dante and Devil Hunter Nero. Their descriptions are short stories that I may end up posting here (if you guys are interested) so be on the lookout for those.**

***Note* If you know where I got the town from, you get a cookie from Dante and/or Nero in any creative way your brain can think of. I may type it up when I thank you guys in the next chapter**

**Long note is long.**


	7. Chapter 7

**To everyone:**

**If you're still reading, THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE. I'm a senior trying to get out of high school. I read fanfictions far more than I write them. (Though, I have three more DMC ones I should get up and running soon.) Anyway, enjoy!**

**Sorry for not thanking everyone individually, I got an idea for this chapter :3 and I want to get it out NOW**

**SHIMEJIS ARE AWESOME**

To say that Nero was surprised with Dante's methods was less than an understatement. Knowing the hunter, Nero would have assumed that the young Dante would be one to charge head first into battle, but this wasn't the case.

Instead, the now younger hunter walked. There was no quick dashes, no Air Hikes to building tops. He simply walked with Nero at his side. The still-inexperienced hunter scratched his nose, watching Dante. He'd stop and tilt his head, sniffing the air, then change directions. Nero didn't know where they were going, or how Dante even knew where they were going, but he seemed to know. And Nero, having no choice but to follow, wandered after him like a lost puppy.

Dante's lead soon brought them to an old abandoned playground, a rotted rusty fence encircling the area, yellow police caution tape screaming: WARNING! In bold black letters.

"Dante, are you sure about this?" Nero asked in a hushed voice.

"Listen," Dante muttered, closing his eyes, resting a hand on the rusty fence, "Can you hear it?"

Now that he listened, Nero did hear something.

"The wind," he shrugged, "Dante—"

"_Listen_," the younger hunter insisted. Nero grumbled, but closed his eyes.

"_Apples and honey.  
The jam in the tea is apricot.  
I threw the silver  
Teaspoon against the wall."_

It was a childish rhyme, but Nero could hear it clearly now.

"It's her," Dante said suddenly, his body launching over the rusted fence, only to land silently in the bark on the other side, "That's what she was singing before."

The older hunter blinked, pulling his body over the fence, "You're sure?"

A silent growl took Dante's face, "How could I forget?"

"_Hurry up, let's play.  
Dolls never say anything.  
They just try to sing  
The one song they know."_

The lyrics sent chills down Nero's spine. What did it mean? An ominous wind filled the old playground, the old iron swings laughing as they began to move, the teeter totter creaked with some sick excitement, and the old rusted push-merry-go-round joined in. Nero gave another shiver.

"_The little bluebird  
Escapes from its basket,  
Gets beaten in the rain and  
Gets its wings torn cleanly off."_

The singing stopped, only the sound of the playground equipment moving filling the air. Suddenly, the area outside the fence went dark—as if it were lifted and moved. Nero pressed his back against Dante's, cursing when he remembered he'd left his beloved Red Queen back at his place. He hadn't wanted to scare the locals with his blade after all. His human hand reached for Blue Rose, and he felt Dante's hands against his back, pushing him away to grab Ebony and Ivory.

"Hey, Dante?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we found them."

"_Come on, I'll sing with you.  
Teach me a new song.  
Nobody answers me.  
Nobody sings to me."_

As the singing started again, Nero caught sight of the small girl coming towards him, the bunny clutched tightly in her arms—just as Dante had described her.

"Ananke…" Nero muttered softly, his grip on Rose tightening. The girl gave a grin.

"Chronus," Dante growled behind him. There was a soft laughter and the laughing of the rusted playground stopped.

"_I'll give you a piece  
Of sweet, melting chocolate.  
Wasn't it delicious?  
Come, let's sing again."_

The girl reached out with one hand, holding it out to Nero. For a moment, he stared, then recoiled, pressing closer to Dante when he saw what it was. It was a chunk of meat, black blood dripping between her pale fingers and staining the dirt.

"Don't offend sister; don't you want some 'Chocolate'?" Chronus laughed. The girl grinned, taking a step nearer to Nero, he pressed his back flush against Dante, who gave a low growl.

"Kid, get off," Dante snarled, "Just deal with her."

"_Apples and honey.  
If I mix their red and gold,  
Will it turn black,  
The same color as the sky?"_

Nero really didn't want to be in the state as Dante. However, he really didn't want to be near the girl with that meat in her hand.

Suddenly, she was there, tugging on his coat with that bloodied hand, looking up at him with innocent eyes, but an evil grin on her face.

"_Hurry up, let's play.  
The dolls still say nothing today.  
I'll sprinkle some honey  
On that red dress."_

Nero heard the shot, but didn't register it until he had fallen back, Dante missing as his support. Chronus was laughing again, and he could hear Dante spewing curses and bullets. Ananke, however, didn't join in the fray. She stood there, holding Nero's coat, looking at him with those large innocent eyes.

"Will you play with me?" she asked. The hunter felt the panic rise in his chest, saw his coat absorbing the black from her hand.

She released him suddenly and had Blue Rose in her hand. With the utmost care, she set down her rabbit and began to pop bullets from the barrel of the gun.

"W-what are you doing?" Nero asked when he finally found his voice. Satisfied, she spun the revolver's barrel.

"Play with me," She said again, pressing the gun to her forehead and pulled the trigger. Nero visibly winced, expecting the girl to fall, but nothing happened. Again, his heart picked up the pace, throbbing uncomfortably.

Russian roulette. The ultimate way to temp destiny.

His hand reached for the offered gun.

"_I'll shut you up alone again  
In a castle built of toy blocks.  
Come on, I want you to sing.  
Let me hear you sing."_

The girl sat across from Nero, watching as the hunter lifted the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger. The hammer hit empty space and was passed over. She smiled.

"You must be good at this," she giggled then, turning the gun on herself again.

(*)

Dante was getting tired of this. Chronus was doing nothing more than dodging and laughing, as if it were nothing more than a mere game of tag.

"Change me back!" Dante eventually, demanded. The boy was hanging upside down on the swing set, looking at the hunter.

"Change back? But I have a new friend! You're so much fun, mister," he grinned, "Look! Sister found a friend too."

The hunter blinked in confusion, then turned to see Nero lifting the gun to his head. The girl laughed in delight as the trigger was pulled. Dante felt his breath hitch, but Nero's body didn't fall and the gun was passed on. Ananke took the gun in her hands, giddy. She put the gun to her temple and the hammer hit the empty chamber and it was given to the part demon. The gun fit into Nero's hand and the trigger was pulled.

There was a moment of silence.

"_Here is some new tea,  
This time with orange marmalade.  
I threw the silver teaspoon  
Against the wall."_

Black blood exploded through the wound on the side of his head and the body crumpled to the floor.

"_Nero_!"

"I win!" Ananke shouted, jumping to her feet, "Brother, I won!"

Chronus smiled at his sister, proud, but that smile faded as Dante seemed to vanish.

Within a split second, Ebony was pressed to the girl's temple.

"If I were you, I'd figure out how to get him back."

"Back?" she asked curiously, "Look."

A pale finger, still stained with the blade blood was pointed at Nero's body. The male's eyes flashed red and his body pulled up, as if there was a rope in the center of his chest and he flopped forward.

"Dolls never say anything," she smiled, twisting in Dante's grasp, "he's my doll now."

Nero's body rose up slowly with jerking movements.

"… Kid…?" Dante breathed. Blood still stained Nero's hair, and the exit wound was still very visible on the side of his head, "… Nero…?"

There was a growl and Nero's body started to shift, transforming into something else. A small set of horns peered through his bangs, wings stretching from his back. A tail ripped from the base of his spine, hanging from under his coat. His nails took on the shape of black claws and his skin seemed to stretch and grow scaled.

Dante took a step back, holding both beloved guns in his hands now. What was happening?

Nero's head lifted suddenly and he snarled, his jaws starting to extend, turning grotesque as fangs hung from his gums.

"He's not a pretty doll," Ananke said, dismayed, "But adequate."

The young hunter took another step back and Nero snarled, red eyes moving to look at his new mistress.

"Oh, all right," she said, waving her hand, "You can have him."

Nero made a sound that may have been a laugh if his mouth wasn't so deformed and launched at Dante.

The hunter only had a few seconds to bring up Ebony and Ivory, pulling the triggers with such a speed that would put a machine gun to shame. Dante felt the impact and felt himself fly, the blood dripping over his chest.

Was this….?

His mind was greeted with blackness.

**Mwhahahahaha.**

**Now how I expected it to go, but it works :3 LONG CHAPTER IS LONG. DOES THIS MAKE UP FOR MY ABSENCE? I have one FINAL chapter planned. You'll laugh actually.**

**If you cried for Nero…. Meh. He died. Oops. Sorry Nero. I think you make a pretty cool Gargoyle-doll.**

**The meanings behind the things in the little song:**

**Apples- Internal organs**

**Honey-Brains/spinal fluid**

**Tea-blood**

**Apricot jam-hair**

**Silver teaspoon-skeletal remains**

**Dolls- "Dolls" that have stopped breathing (Or Nero in our case)**

**Song-Scream (Possibly before dying)**

**Little bluebird-"Doll" that's still breathing. (Maybe our Dante?)**

**Basket-Prison**

**Rain-bullet hail**

**Wings-limbs and skin**

**Melting chocolate-Flesh dripping with dark, venous blood (make sense now?)**

**Mixing red apples with golden honey-Mashing brains and organs together**

**Sky-Prison ceiling**

**Sprinkle honey-crack open a skull and sprinkle brains**

**Castle of toy blocks-Mountain of bones**

**Orange marmalade-blond magician**

**This song is from Touhou, it's one of Flandre's theme songs, called Sweets Time Midnight. You should listen to it. :3 Sorry if this seems a bit rushed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter! I've been home sick, so I've been typing. Good reason to type, ne? Its that or watch anime. Or How To Train Your Dragon o3o**

_**BitbyBoth**_

**I just wanna say that I spent last night reading all your fics and I must say I love them :3 There are so many Dante/Nero writings were Nero is completely the underdog and, in my opinion, turned into a little shota O3o You did an excellent job keeping him in character, and I'd be honored if you wrote my happy little lemon!**

***laughs* Ah, good, I was hoping Ananke would turn out rather creepy in this chapter. I'm so glad it worked. My thinking is that he was possessed by destiny in a literal and figurative sense—It all comes together in this chapter and you'll see why the little punk did it here *laughs***

**Yeah, in the beginning, I messed up and changed where I wanted the story to go, and I fixed a good deal of the 'Kid' parts (Every time it says he or him, it was originally kid and punk)**

_**Inu-chama**_

**The cliffy is solved~! *spazzflail***

**Thanks for reading guys! This chapter will mark the end of my first attempt at a yaoi. If you read my new one, Whispers in the Dark, it is my ORIGINAL attempt at a yaoi. Please read it—it's so much better than this one even with its measly one page!**

Dante wasn't sure how long he'd been out of it—the blackness that enveloped him was just so comforting; he didn't want to open his eyes. But, the voices…

He could hear people talking—voices he knew. Well. That didn't make sense. He could hear Nero, who was kinda sorta dead, and Lady and Trish had no way to find him in first place. He'd left for Nero's without alerting the huntresses after all.

And Patty.

That really didn't make sense.

_Is he okay?_

_Looks like he passed out again._

_Should I shoot him? That wakes him up._

_It looks like he drunk himself to death. I don't think shooting him will help._

_I was only offering._

The conversation was muddled and confused him even further. Hadn't Nero been shot and turned into that thing? How was he talking with the girls? What if….

_Oh. He moved._

_He's not dead then?_

_Guess not. Nero, get some water. And some pain killers._

_On it._

He heard the receding footsteps on the floor of the Devil May Cry, forcing his eyes opened.

The lights blinded him and he gave a groan.

"He's up," Lady declared, sighing, "Trying to drown yourself in alcohol won't rid you of your debt, you know."

Dante grumbled in reply, slowly pushing his body up from where he was slumped over his desk. This felt impossible.

Everything was right. He glanced down noting that he was in his own body. The Nero that exited the bathroom was a replica of the one from his dream. However, the other hunter gave no indication that anything intimate had happened between he and Dante as he set the Glasson the desk and tossed the bottle of pills to Dante.

"I gotta get back," Nero said, "Now that we know he's still breathing, it won't hurt if I leave right?"

Trish gave a wave, "We've got to get going too. More jobs."

The three hunters headed for the door.

"Dante, try not to drown again," Lady called off handedly over her shoulder.

"You still owe us," Trish reminded.

"And I don't want these two digging in my walled when your's is ripe for the picking," Nero added as he slid out the door.

Dante stared a moment and looked at the little blond girl—who still sat on his desk. She hummed softly, then hoped down.

"I have to head home, mom's waiting for me," she said, then wandered to Dante's side, reaching up to kiss his cheek, "Don't try that again, Dante. I won't forgive you."

The hunter gave a soft laugh, "Yeah, yeah."

As the girl walked out, he mulled over the events that seemed like a dream while popping Tylenol down. Sure, it wasn't as effective for headaches, but his head didn't hurt, his body hurt.

With a groan, he decided he should go up to his room and at least lay on something soft.

He pushed himself up and nearly collapsed back as pain flared in his chest.

When Dante regained his breath, he blinked, stunned.

"It couldn't be…" he mumbled, fighting with the buckles on his shirt before pulling the offending piece of leather open. His eyes widened in disbelief.

Across his chest stretched the marks from what he could only assume had been caused by that Puppet-Nero's claws or tail, pulsing red and angry.

"_Come back and play with us soon…."_

The hunter shook his head, refastening his shirt. That decided it.

Next time he'd check the date on those pizzas before he tried to drown out the rank taste with whatever he could get his hands on.

**Well. That was fun, wasn't it?**

**Hnnnngh. Do I dare try and make a sequel?**

**If you liked this, you should read my new story, Whispers in the Dark! Just a reminder. I hope you enjoyed the wild ride and I hope all the loose ends were tight and that the ending made sense.**

**I hope you join me next time~!**

**Nero: D: Next time?**


End file.
